


Pepper Potts Wallpapers

by MistressKat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Two wallpapers, starring the radiant Pepper Potts.





	Pepper Potts Wallpapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts).



> Created as a fandom_stocking gift for Lacrimula_Falsa. I hope this hits your likes for Pepper Potts and bright colours.
> 
> Textures: [burnedbreads](https://burnedbreads.livejournal.com/), [whitebamboo](https://whitebamboo.livejournal.com/), [magnolia-street](http://magnolia-street.deviantart.com/)

Wallpaper 1.

 

Wallpaper 2.


End file.
